memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Performers considered for VOY roles
This is a list of performers who were considered for Star Trek: Voyager roles, but ultimately did not appear in the role in the final episode or film. Performers listed here have been verified as having been considered by Star Trek personnel for a particular role on Trek in which they ultimately did not appear. Karen Austin :Main article: Karen Austin Karen Austin is an actress who was according to a article by of the one of three actresses who were considered for the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager. According to Voyager co-creator and executive producer Jeri Taylor, Kate Mulgrew was finally chosen for the role because she "simply had an ineffable quality that put her ahead of the pack". Austin ultimately went on to play Miral, the mother of B'Elanna Torres, in the Voyager episode as well as Kalandra in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . Geneviève Bujold Geneviève Bujold from Montréal, Québec is a French-Canadian actress. She was the first choice of the producers of Star Trek: Voyager to play Captain Nicole Janeway. She quit after a day and a half of shooting, with the public reason being she was unaccustomed to the hectic pace of television filming. Other rumored reasons included dissatisfaction with her performance on the part of the producers and dissatisfaction with the character on the part of Bujold. As Rick Berman politely put it in the October 8-14, 1994 issue of TV Guide: "It was immediately obvious it was not a good fit." The producers subsequently hired TV veteran Kate Mulgrew, and changed the captain's first name from Nicole to Kathryn at Mulgrew's advice. In 2006, Rick Berman shed more light on Bujold's departure from the series. "This was a woman, who in no way, was going to be able to deal with the rigors of episodic television." He tried telling his feeling about Bujold to Voyager co-creators Jeri Taylor and Michael Piller, who assured Berman that it was not going to be a problem. Berman recounted some of Bujold's problems on the set of , from her having trouble with memorizing seven pages of dialogue a day, to wanting to not have her hair touched up by hair dressers, to not wanting to have to work with a director she did not know. Berman also recalled that after working on the set during the second day of shooting, Bujold went to her trailer in tears. Later, both "Caretaker" director Winrich Kolbe and Berman met with her there and asked her to go home. In the 1960s, Bujold starred in international art films such as La guerre est finie (The War Is Over, 1966), Le roi de coeur (King of Hearts, 1966), and Anne of the Thousand Days (1969), in which she played Anne Boleyn opposite as Henry VIII; for that role, she was nominated for an Academy Award and won a Golden Globe Award. The latter film also co-starred John Colicos. From the 1970s, Bujold concentrated more on Hollywood roles, in films such as Earthquake (1974, with George Murdock, Gene Dynarski, Jerry Hardin, and George Sawaya), Swashbuckler (1976, with Sid Haig and directed by James Goldstone), Coma (1978, with Lance LeGault, William Wintersole, Harry Basch and music by Jerry Goldsmith), Tightrope (1984, with Janet MacLachlan), and Dead Ringers (1988). She would have been the second native to play a Star Trek captain, after William Shatner. External links * * * Joanna Cassidy :Main article: Joanna Cassidy Joanna Cassidy is an actress who was considered for the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager, according to the TV Guide issue dated October 8-14, 1994. Cassidy went on to play T'Pol's mother, T'Les, in two fourth season episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise: and . Claudia Christian (born 1965) auditioned for the role of Seven of Nine. (Beyond the Final Frontier, p. 308) Christian's best known role is Commander Susan Ivanova in the science fiction series Babylon 5, which she played alongside Andreas Katsulas, Bill Mumy, and Patricia Tallman. She also appeared in guest roles on numerous television series, including Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), Murder, She Wrote (co-starring William Windom), L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen), Family Law, Relic Hunter, and NYPD Blue. Lindsay Crouse (born 1948) is an actress who was considered for the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager, according to the TV Guide issue dated October 8-14, 1994. She was nominated for an Academy Award as Best Actress in a Supporting role for the 1984 drama Places in the Heart. Her other film credits have included All the President's Men (1976), Slap Shot (1977), The Verdict (1982), House of Games (1987), Desperate Hours (1990), Bye Bye Love (1995), The Juror (1996), The Insider (1999), and Mr. Brooks (2007). She is also known for her recurring role as Professor Maggie Walsh on the cult television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Patty Duke (14 December 1946 - 29 March 2016) was an actress who was considered for the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager, according to the TV Guide issue dated October 8-14, 1994. She is best known for her Academy Award-winning role as Helen Keller in 1962's The Miracle Worker, reprising her role from the original Broadway production. From 1963 through 1966 she was given her own sitcom series, The Patty Duke Show, co-starring William Schallert. She earned an Emmy Award nomination for her performance in this series. She has since won three Emmy Awards and has received an additional four Emmy nominations. She has also starred in such films as Valley of the Dolls (1967), Me, Natalie (1969), The Swarm (1978), Prelude to a Kiss (1992), and Bigger Than the Sky (2005), in addition to a respectable career in television and on the stage. Duke passed away on 29 March 2016. http://deadline.com/2016/03/patty-duke-dies-at-69-1201727902/ Chelsea Field (born 1957) is an actress who was considered for the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager, according to the TV Guide issue dated October 8-14, 1994. Field had supporting roles in such films as Masters of the Universe (with Robert Duncan McNeill and Frank Langella, Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man, and The Last Boy Scout with Bruce McGill. Although she was not given the role of Captain Janeway on Voyager, she did marry Scott Bakula, the man who took over the captain's chair on the next Star Trek series, Star Trek: Enterprise. The two met while working on the 1994 film A Passion to Kill; they married in 1996 and have two sons. Jennifer Gatti :Main article: Jennifer Gatti Jennifer Gatti was a runner up for the role of Kes before it was won by Jennifer Lien. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 156) Gatti previously appeared as Ba'el in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes and , and later played Libby, Harry Kim's girlfriend in the Voyager episode . Susan Gibney :Main article: Susan Gibney Susan Gibney was an early favorite of Rick Berman for the role of Kathryn Janeway, and is best known for playing Dr. Leah Brahms in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes and and Erika Benteen in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes and . She filmed test scenes in full uniform on the mostly completed bridge set with some of the main cast members who had already been hired. Even with makeup to give her an older appearance Paramount felt she was too young for the part. Berman tried a second time when he brought her back for another screen test after Geneviève Bujold didn't work out. But, she was rejected again by Paramount on the same grounds. She also tested for Seven of Nine and the Borg Queen. Gary Graham :Main article: Gary Graham Gary Graham was considered for the role of Captain Janeway before the decision was made that the character was to be a woman. Graham was previously considered for the role of Benjamin Sisko in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He later played in the Voyager episode and the recurring character Ambassador Soval in all four seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise. Erin Gray has stated at science fiction convention appearances and in interviews that she read for the part of Janeway. Gray is best known for her roles as Colonel Wilma Deering in the 1970s series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century and Kate Summers in the 1980s sitcom Silver Spoons. In 2009, she and her onetime co-star Gil Gerard participated in a test film for a James Cawley-produced reimagining of Buck Rogers. Linda Hamilton is an actress who was considered for the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager, according to the TV Guide issue dated October 8-14, 1994. She is best known for her Emmy Award- and Golden Globe-nominated role as Catherine Chandler opposite Ron Perlman on the television series Beauty and the Beast and for her role as Sarah Connor in the first two Terminator films. She also starred in such films as Children of the Corn (1984), Black Moon Rising (1986), King Kong Lives (1986), Mr. Destiny (1990), Silent Fall (1994), Separate Lives (1995), Dante's Peak (1997), Wholey Moses (2003), and The Kid & I (2005). Kate Jackson (born 1948) is the actress, director and producer who was considered for the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager, according to the TV Guide issue dated October 8-14, 1994. She is best known for her Emmy- and Golden Globe-nominated role as Sabrina Duncan in the action television series Charlie's Angels. She later starred as Mrs. Amanda King on the CBS series Scarecrow & Mrs. King, earning another Golden Globe nomination. Her film credits include the 1989 comedy Loverboy with Kirstie Alley, Robert Picardo, and Vic Tayback. Dominic Keating :Main article: Dominic Keating Dominic Keating auditioned for a guest role on Star Trek: Voyager but was never called back. Eighteen months later he auditioned for the regular part of Malcolm Reed on Star Trek: Enterprise and was cast. (ENT Season 1 DVD) Patsy Kensit (born 1968) is an English actress and singer who was considered for the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager, according to the TV Guide issue dated October 8-14, 1994. She has starred in such films as Absolute Beginners (1986), Lethal Weapon 2 (1989), Twenty-One (1991), Blame It On the Bellboy (1992), Angels and Insects (1995), and The One and Only (2002). She was also the lead singer of the 1980s British pop band Eighth Wonder. She more recently starred in the long-running British television series Emmerdale and is currently a regular on the popular medical drama Holby City. Hudson Leick (born 1969) auditioned for the role of Seven of Nine. (Beyond the Final Frontier, p. 308) Leick is best known for her performance as Callisto in the television series Xena, Warrior Princess (1996-2000) and The Legendary Journeys of Hercules (1997-1999). She has also performed in television series such as Law & Order, University Hospital, Melrose Place, Tru Calling, and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and has played in films such as Knight Rider 2010 (1994), Hijacked: Flight 285 (1996, with David Graf), Denial (1998, with Jason Alexander), Chill Factor (1999, where she was doubled by Patricia Tallman), and A.I. Assault (2006, starring several Star Trek performers such as George Takei, Michael Dorn, Robert Picardo, Bill Mumy, and Joe Lando). Robert Picardo :Main article: Robert Picardo. Robert Picardo originally auditioned for the role of Neelix, however the part went to Ethan Phillips. The producers saw potential in Picardo and invited him to read for the part of The Doctor, which he eventually got. http://www.startrek.com/article/robert-picardo-remembers-caretaker-part-1 Rene Rivera is an actor from San Antonio, Texas, who was considered for the role of Captain Janeway before the decision was made that the character was to be a woman. He was briefly seen in the ''Voyager'' Season 1 DVD special "The First Captain: Bujold". Rivera had guest roles in television series such as Miami Vice (1989, with Robert Beltran and Sherman Howard), Law & Order (1993), Soldiers of Fortune, Inc. (1997, with Melinda Clarke and Mark A. Sheppard), Profiler (1999, with Timothy Carhart, Michelle Bonilla, Dennis Christopher, and Mark Rolston), Nash Bridges (2001), The X-Files (2002), NYPD Blue (2002), Monk (2003, with Tony Plana, Jorge Cervera, Jr., and Marcelo Tubert), Shark (2007, with Jeri Ryan), Prison Break (2008), and Rizzoli & Isles (2013, with Bruce McGill). He also appeared in films including the comedy Suffering Bastards (1989), the romance It Could Happen to You (1994), the drama Basquiat (1996), the drama Desert Blue (1998), the crime drama The Salton Sea (2002), the sport drama Lords of Dogtown (2005), the thriller Disturbia (2007), and the drama Smashed (2012). Tracy Scoggins :Main article: Tracy Scoggins Tracy Scoggins is the actress who was considered for the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager, according to the TV Guide issue dated October 8-14, 1994. She previously played Gilora Rejal in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . She went on to play another captain, Elizabeth Lochley, on the final season of the sci-fi series Babylon 5 as well as in two television movies and the spin-off series Crusade. She is also well known for her role as Cat Grant during the first season of . Helen Shaver (born 1951) is an award-winning actress and director. According to a article by of the , Shaver was among the three final actresses considered for the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway on Star Trek: Voyager. She starred in the 1985 romantic drama Desert Hearts, co-starring TNG actress Denise Crosby, and had supporting roles in films such as The Amityville Horror (1979), The Color of Money (1986), and The Craft (1996). She also starred in the series Poltergeist: The Legacy. In addition, she has directed several episodes of the 1990s version of The Outer Limits and the 2001-05 series Judging Amy, which she also produced. Other shows she directed include The O.C., The 4400, Close to Home, Medium, and The Unit. Lindsay Wagner (born 1949) is the actress who was considered for the role of Captain Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager, according to the TV Guide issue dated October 8-14, 1994. Wagner is best known for her Emmy Award-winning role as Jaime Sommers in the 1970s television series The Bionic Woman. She also received two Golden Globe nominations for the role, which she originated on The Six Million Dollar Man. Her other credits include the films The Paper Chase (1973), Two People (1974, directed by Robert Wise), Nighthawks (1981), and Ricochet (1991) and appearances on such television shows as Marcus Welby, M.D., The Fall Guy, and Alfred Hitchcock Presents. She was once married to stuntman Henry Kingi, Sr. and was thus the stepmother of Henry Kingi, Jr. Category:Production lists AAB AAB